In recent years, with the increasing popularity of display devices, a transporting volume of display screens is also increased. During a storage and transportation of a display screen, a cushioning device is required to be arranged in a display screen storage device to protect the display screen storage device and the display screen from cracking due to shocks and impacts.
A cushioning device for a display screen in the prior art generally includes a cushioning block body and a flat silicone attached to the cushioning block body. Specifically, when the display screen needs to protect, the cushioning block body is arranged on one side of the display screen, and the flat silicone contacts with an end plane of the display screen. Thus, when the display screen is shocked or impacted during transportation, the display screen can be cushioned by the flat silicone. However, a cushioning area on the display screen formed by the flat silicone is a contact area between the flat silicone and the display screen. An area of the flat silicone cannot be designed to be larger due to a limitation of the size of the cushioning block body. Therefore, a stress concentration is formed between the display screen and the flat silicone during transport, and thereby made a poor cushioning effect of the display screen, which is not conducive to the protection of the display screen.